I Want Some More
by TFX
Summary: Written for the HappyBirthdayNina Project. Prompts: Argyle, Darth Vader/Stormtroopers, & S'mores. What happens when the shy nerdy IT guy finally asks his new doe-eyed co-worker out on a date? Will it end with sweet results? Rated M PottyMouth & Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**I Want Some More**

**By: TFX (1/3 Of KeepersoftheNaughtySparkle)**

**Written for Ninapolitan's Birthday Present.**

**The 3 prompts I picked were: Argyle (OF COURSE) Darth Vader/ Stromtroopers, and S'mores.**

**Thank you to the rest of the NS ladies Katie and Meg, my wifey Kimpy0464, and my twinse Jadedandboring. Yes, it takes like 30 people to check my shit and hold my hand because I'm such a wimp about my writing.**

**Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight. I own an Argyle sweater vest, an unhealthy obsession with nerds, and a chrome plated marshmallow roasting tree I use for my homemade gelatin-free marshmallows.

* * *

**

I stood in front of my closet for 10 minutes trying to decide what the hell I should wear. Bella-so-out-of-my-motherfucking-league-Swan has agreed to join me and some friends out at La Push beach tonight. I was still surprised she even agreed to go with me especially after Roid-Rage-Newton tried to Kanye my ass.

"_Hey I was wondering if you wanted to come out to the beach with me this weekend. Some of my friends are having a little party out there and I know you're still getting settled in here so thought you might like to meet some more people," I said twisting the paperclip that was on her desk into a poor disfigured little lump._

"_Edward, I'm really happy for you and all, but I just have to say if Bella went out with me she'd have the best night of all time," that dumb prick said as he walked up behind me. _

"_Sure Edward I'd love to," she answered after rolling her eyes at Mike._

Bella and I had met about two months ago when she was hired as the office manager for the small office supply company I worked for. I handled all of the IT crap, so the first day she started I had to help set up her computer and get acquainted with some of the programs we used. I would be a complete and total liar if I said that I wasn't sporting a semi the second she walked in the door. She had beautiful brown shoulder length hair with thick full bangs that skimmed the top of her eyebrows framing her large brown doe eyes. It was like she was some Bettie Page reincarnate in my office trying to kill me from lack of blood flow.

I had actually done a decent job keeping my full-out errection at bay while I stood behind her chair. Well, I should rephrase that. I had done a decent job until I asked about her passwords.

"_OK, go ahead and type in what you want your desktop password to be. I'm the only other person that will know, but I do have to make a record of it in case we ever have a computer issue."_

"_Darth Vader, no spaces," she replied very matter-of-factly._

_Cock twitch._

"_And for your email password?" I asked trying to keep my voice from faltering as I willed my dick to lay back down._

"_Stormtroopers."_

_Cock twitch….like a motherfucking meth addict._

So now, after weeks of my fumbled attempts at flirting, I was finally going on a date with Bella Swan. I had decided on a sweater and a pair of jeans since we were going to be out by the water.

I was nervous as hell driving over to her house. All of my annoying habits were out in full force due to my nerves. I alternated between pushing my glasses back up on my face, gripping at my hair like I was ready to pull it out, and rapping my gangly fingers against the steering wheel in time with the music.

I pulled into her driveway and gave myself the little 'go get 'em tiger' pep talk. One more quick glance in the mirror and I knew that no amount of primping would fix the mess of hair I had, so I shoved the door of my Volvo open and made my way up to her stoop.

I had only knocked once when she opened the door with a bright smile on her face. She had her hair pulled up in a ponytail, which just seemed to accentuate the thick bangs even more. I looked at her outfit and wanted to die when I realized we were dressed alike.

"I guess you like argyle sweaters too, huh?" Bella asked playfully grabbing my v-neck between her thumb and pointer finger. I just nodded, because I was such a pussy that having her fingers near my chest was enough to make me almost piddle in my pants.

"Me too, I guess it's the nerd in me," she laughed.

_I've got some more nerd I'd like to put in you. Whoa, take it easy chief._

On our way out to the beach we talk about music and movies while she searched through my iPod deeming me her 'music match'.

By the time Bella had been introduced to everyone at the party and we'd both had a few drinks, the conversation flowed between us so easily that I was hardly even nervous anymore.

We walked down by the water while Emmett and Jasper fought over the proper way to light a bonfire. It was so rare for me to have even a second without someone else in the office walking up and needing one of us to help them with something. I'm not exactly smooth to begin with, but it's damn near impossible when you know all the old ladies in the office are trying to listen so they can run off to the break room and gossip.

"You know, I really thought I was going to hate it here. I was actually dreading moving up here if I'm being perfectly honest, but it's starting to grow on me."

"Yeah, it isn't really so bad. I know it's a small town but you can do a day trip out to Seattle rather easily."

"I was referring more to the view," she replied as she turned around and gave me a shy smile.

_Shit! All right down boy…..math problems. What's the square root of pi….pie….warm cherry pie…Bella's warm soft pie. NOT HELPING!_

"You want to go see if they got the fire going? I'm starting to get a little chilly," she said while she rubbed her arms, trying to warm up.

I followed behind her, removing my jacket and placing it down on her shoulders. As I tried to pull it closed around her body, my fingers brushed against her full plump breast grazing her hard nipple. I saw her shoulders stiffen as something on my body stiffened as well.

"Sorry," I mumbled shoving my oversized paws in my pockets

A lot of the people had already left by the time we got back, so we joined Emmett and Rose over by the fire. Rose and Bella quickly fell into a friendly conversation. Emmett caught my attention and started doing the universal "did you fuck her yet" hand signal. You know, the really subtle one where you point at a girl and then proceed to mimic intercourse while you use one hand to grip a finger, sliding it in and out.

I started shaking my head furiously at him, willing him to stop before Bella saw him. I hadn't thought about the fact that shaking my head like an idiot might garner some of her attention as well. Bella looked over at me and followed my gaze to Emmett who had now added facial expressions to his little display. Bella blushed a bright shade of crimson and I wanted to crawl under one of the rocks. Rose, of course, always knowing how to diffuse a situation smacked Emmett on the back of the head while informing him, "They were out there for almost an hour you dumb ass, it's been forever since Cullen has gotten laid. There is no way he could have lasted more than two minutes."

_No….no need to crawl under a rock. Why don't you just climb up on the highest one out here and take a dive in the water?_

"Who wants s'mores?" I heard Alice sing out.

"ME!" Bella and I simultaneously answered bolting up off the log we were sharing, trying to flee the awkward situation.

Alice doled out gallon-sized ziploc bags full of marshmallows, graham crackers, and Hershey's bars. Jasper followed behind dutifully with the roasting forks that Alice had insisted on buying.

Bella fished a few marshmallows out of the bag sliding them on the fork as I held it still. I was mesermized as I watched her delicate fingers push the white fluffy confection down on the hard tool I was holding. My breathing actually sped up as she drove them down further impaling them on the fork.

_You are a sick motherfucker-- getting turned on by a damn marshmallow roast._

Once she placed the last one on the roaster, I watched as she sucked her middle finger in between her lips, cleaning away the remnants of her work. She caught my eye and smiled as she pulled the finger out of her mouth.

"I like sweets," she shrugged.

I could see my night would include a round or two of wrestling with Willy after that.

We moved to the other side of the fire as both the other couples had moved on to the makeout portion of the evening. I started working the marshmallows over the fire, keeping them at the perfect height to obtain a golden brown color. I watched as Bella unwrapped the candy bar and broke the crackers into squares. Then she began to pre-make the sandwiches. It didn't matter how much I liked Bella, that was where I had to draw the line.

"You can't do it like that. You have to wait to build the sandwich until the marshmallow is ready," I informed her.

"How about this, you slide that long hot stick in my sandwich when it's ready, and I'll make sure to get all the warm sticky stuff in there. I bet it will be the best you've ever had," she answered while continuing to make the sandwiches, her eyes challenging me while she worked.

_Great, now you will have an erection at every family reunion when they make s'mores._

I turned back to the fire trying to hide the tenting in the front of my pants, moving closer to the fire hoping a good threat of singeing my short and curlies might help it go down a bit.

"Looks like you're ready," Bella said peeking over my shoulder. Unsure which she was referring to, I turned around with my perfectly roasted marshmallows. She pulled the graham cracker up a bit while holding the chocolate in place with one hand and laying the other side down in her palm. She opened it just enough to slide the marshmallows through before she pushed her hands down together capturing the toasted goodness in the middle.

She held the sandwich up to my lips, the chocolate coating the edge of the cracker as the white fluff bulged out around her fingers. I licked my lips as she moved it closer to my mouth before taking a large bite from the side of the s'more.

"Mmmmmm," I moaned involuntarily as the chocolate and marshmallow mixed together and the crunchy cinnamon flavor of the graham cracker mingled on my tongue.

"I told you it would be the best you've ever had," she quipped, taking a bite from the same side. I saw the glossy brown chocolate at the corner of her mouth and a few speckles of white dotted her bottom lip.

Her flirty comments left me feeling bold, so I leaned forward cupping her cheek in my hand and sucked her bottom lip into my mouth, using my tongue to lick her lips removing the stickiness. I released her lip before fully covering her mouth with mine, diligently working to clean her skin properly of any remnants of the sweet treat. Her lips molded to mine and I moved further into her mouth and our tongues danced together. The taste of her in my mouth mixed with the chocolate and marshmallow was delicious and erotic.

She moaned against my lips and my cock nearly leapt out of my pants. I moved my hands down her back grabbing at her ass, pulling her flush against my body.

Bella was the first to break the kiss, resting her forehead on mine, staring me in the eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

"I fucking love s'mores," I whispered against her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**I _NEED_ Some More**

**By: TFX (1/3 Of KeepersoftheNaughtySparkle)**

**A/N: My contribution for The Haiti Compilation. This is actually a continuation of the little Drabble I did for Nina's B-day project. I had so many people tell me I was cockblocking I decided to let these two crazy kids get the lemon they so deserved and I always enjoy writing.**

**A HUGE thank you to Mskathy and Manyafandom (as well as many many others I'm sure) that helped to organize that amazing project and raise money for the deep need that is in Haiti. I'm sure their kindness truly touched lives of those who were hurting.**

**A HUGE thank you to Anntastic23 for pulling out the quickest beta job ever after I messed up and left my original file on my work computer. Not only are you fantastic and wonderful, but your eye to detail makes me SWOON.**

**Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight. I own a self-deprecating inner-dialogue much like our Edward and am married to a man who still has Star Wars sheets. It all evens out.**

* * *

"Edward, can I ask you a question?" Bella looked past me and into the fire, causing my stomach to lurch violently.

"Of course, anything," I whispered hoping she couldn't hear the panic in my voice.

"Why did it take you so long to finally kiss me?"

Before I could even control myself I snorted loudly at her question. Her eyes met mine and in no way did they seem amused.

_Wow…way to go fucktard! You finally get to kiss the girl of your dreams, and then you piss her off. BRAVO._

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh like that," I stammered quickly, trying to fix the mistake I'd just made. "You just caught me off guard. The thought of you even wanting me to kiss you is foreign to me, much less any sooner than I did."

Her warm brown eyes searched my face incredulously, "I've been all but throwing myself at you."

"I guess I just never thought someone as beautiful and amazing as you would want to have anything to do with me."

"Wait, so all those times I just happen to take my lunch at the same time you did in the break room or had to work late when you were working late, you just thought they were a coincidence?"

I thought back to the past 2 months and tried to look at all of our interactions through different eyes. All the times she had pulled my headphones off my head to hear what I was listening to, when she would always get up for her morning cup of coffee when I was getting mine. Up until about ten minutes ago I wasn't even sure if she thought of this as a date.

_Hey four-eyes, I know you wear glasses and all, but you are heading into Ray Charles territory. You'd have to be one blind fucker not to see this girl liked you._

"I was starting to think you didn't like me." Bella's said quietly as she played with the hem of her sweater.

"I'm such an idiot," I breathed as I moved closer to her again cupping her cheeks in my hands. "I couldn't take my eyes off of you from the first day you walked in. Then when we set up your computer and you pulled out the Star Wars passwords on me I nearly lost it. Everyday I would find out something new about you, like how you could sit and watch _Amélie_ then pop in _The Hangover_, it was like you were too good to be true."

"How do you think I felt? Here I was working in this tiny little office with the hottest guy I've ever met and then you'd do something that would nearly kill me like pull out a book and read or talk about The Smiths?"

We both laughed, the sexual tension now hitting an all time high as we both confessed what we had admired so much about one another.

A playful smile danced across Bella's lips as she leaned in closer to my ear. "Who knew, all I would have had to do was talk _Star Wars_ to you. R2-D2, Death Star, Wookie, lightsaber, Blue Harvest." Her voice dropping to a sultry tone and emphasizing the last two words.

_HOLY FUCKING NERDGASM__ SHIT BAGS!!! She knows the fake working title of Return of the Jedi?_

It was too much and I needed to have her alone right that second. "Okay, you've pulled me over to the Dark Side with your pre-made sandwiching of 'smores. Would you like me to take you home?"

"No, I want you to take me to your place. I have a feeling Rosalie is _way_ off on her estimates."

My cock immediately hardened even further from her words as I grabbed her hand and walked her, quickly, to the car. I was in such a hurry I only threw a wave and shouted goodnight to everyone as Bella snickered quietly by my side.

Soon we were back in my car and I was maneuvering the winding roads faster than I normally ever would as I had actually purchased my Volvo for the safety aspects, and I respected posted speed limits. However, Bella had her head lying against my shoulder and her scent alone was about to drive me to the brink of madness…so I gunned it.

As we pulled up the driveway to my house my breathing had already started to accelerate and my palms were nearly wet against the steering wheel. I knew that she had told me to take her to my house and sex was defiantly implied in this situation, but I wasn't sure if I was supposed to take her directly to my room or make her a drink and show her around the house first.

I was still trying to figure out what I should do after I'd helped her out of the car and had ushered her into the front door. Bella looked around the living room for about five seconds before turning to me and saying very matter-of-factly, "I love your house, and can't wait to see the rest of it…later. Now I just want to see your bedroom."

_Hallelujah toasty toasty! _

I actually groaned out loud at her request and led her down the short hall to my bedroom trying to do a quick mental inventory that it was in semi-decent condition. It wasn't like I'd had a need to clean up since I never in a million years would have expected to have Bella here.

I went to my dresser and scrolled through my iPod already knowing what I wanted to play. I heard Bella chuckle softly as soon as the heard the soft tiney cords of the guitar fill the room.

_So please please please  
Let me, let me, let me  
Let me get what I want  
This time_

Morrisey crooned and Bella met my eyes causing my heart to nearly stop. Her eyes were smoldering and told me in a second that she wanted me as badly as I wanted her. It didn't matter that it didn't make sense, I was tired of trying to figure all of this out. So instead of wondering I just asked, "What do you want?" My voice matching the pattern of the song.

"You," she whispered and immediately my mouth was on hers with such intensity it almost scared me. I would have pulled back a little if she had not fisted my hair and moaned into my mouth. Instead, I sucked her bottom lip between mine and I could feel her tongue slip past her lips. I opened my mouth to her and we deepened the kiss even more, and allowed my hands to explore her body. First I started with her hair, gently pulling the elastic band that held it, and allowing it to fall around her shoulders. I caressed her long silky locks down her neck, where I ran the tips of my fingers down to her collar bone and back up again. The third time I reached her collarbone I allowed my hands even lower, only grazing her breasts lightly and I could feel her hard nipples against my palms.

_Houston, all systems go.  
_

I pulled Bella's sweater over her head and she was also trying to get me out of mine just as quickly. Once she pulled the fabric over my head I was met with a sight that nearly made me come right there in my fucking pants.

Bella had on a red bra that barely seemed to cover her nipples. The way her tits rose above the cups and moved up and down as her breathing became more and more labored sent a thrill through me…and my dick.

Our hands were at each other's pants at the same time, both trying to get rid of all of the unnecessary fabric that seemed to be getting in the way. Though, at the same time I was worried that seeing Bella nearly naked would make me jizz down my leg like a thirteen year old.

Just as I'd expected the sight of her creamy smooth skin encased only in scraps of flimsy material was enough to nearly send me into cardiac arrest. Before I could fuck this up royally, Bella's hands were on my back, running up and down the skin and leaving a trail that I was pretty fucking sure had singed all of my skin off.

I moved my mouth down to her neck and sucked at the soft skin, causing her to squirm against me, pressing our bodies together. My hands moved down over her ass, squeezing like a fucking neanderthal, but I couldn't help it. Bella's body was smooth and soft and her curves begged to be touched, to show you what a woman's body was supposed to feel like.

My mouth began to travel lower and soon I was at the swell of her right breast and I kissed her skin softly as she threw her head back pushing herself up to me even more. I moved a hand to her other breast, palming her over the soft material and marveling at how her nipples respnded to the lightest touch.

She moved her hands behind her back and quickly relased the clasp of her bra. She didn't touch the straps and I moved my hands up to her shoulders to pull them down her arms slowly. As the red fabric fell to the floor my I moaned at the sight of her.

My hands and mouth were on her tits again in mere moments and I alternated between swirling my tongue around her and biting gently at the hardened skin. I let my free hand slide down her stomach and rest at the small bow on her underwear. I moved my thumb below the the fabric and followed the waistband back and forth.

Her moans were louder now and she had pressed herself up againt my thigh and I could feel how wet she was as she pressed harder and harder against my leg. Her hips bucked as I slid my hand even lower, covering her completely now with my hand. She begged for more and pressed into my hand with such force my hand was now wet from her.

I came completely undone when, without any warning, she gripped my cock over my boxers, squeezing me tightly in her hands. I pulled away from her just long enough to remove her underwear and my own boxers. Our hands returned quickly to their previous locations only now we could both feel the others skin against our own. Bella's pussy was so incredibly wet I couldn't stop myself from sliding my middle finger in her as I moved my thumb up to her clit.

Even though I thought Rose may have been a little off on the time, it had been a while since I'd had sex and Bella was the hottest woman I'd ever seen, so I wanted to make sure she came before my dick got anywhere close to what was between those long legs of hers.

She moved her body against my fingers, her legs shaking slightly with each movement of my thumb. I added aother finger and began pumping faster, as she matched my speed with my nearly painfully hard cock still in her hands. I knew I had to get her off soon or I wasn't going to last. I curled my fingers slightly and pressed against her clit with more pressure and within moments Bella's soft gasps had turned into full moans and curses as she tightened around my fingers and her legs shook.

I slowed my movements, and reluctantly pulled my fingers from her as well. She released her hand from my throbbing erection and grabbed the hand that had just been inside of her and placed it on my dick. I slid the two fingers over the head and down the shaft slowly coating myself in her wetness. Bella's eyes never left my hand and she bit her lip as I stroked myself slowly. I imagined what it would feel like to have myself buried inside of her. I pulled up and twisted my wrist at the head and knew I needed to stop right then.

Almost as if she could read my mind Bella walked over to the bed and lay down against the pillows. I moved over top of her, sliding her legs apart futher and settling in between. I held my cock in my hand and slowly rubbed myself against her wet pussy, not allowing myself to slam into her as my body was begging me to. She pressed her hips up to me, trying to pull me in further.

"I need one second, this feels so good," I whispered as I smiled at her and stroked her cheek. She seemed to understand my request and held her hips still. After I was confident I wouldn't be a Two-Pump-Pete, I pushed into her slowly and we both moaned from the sensation.

We had taken our time up to this point, but as soon as I was inside of her something began to shift in both of us and Bella wrapped her legs around me, pulling me deeper into her. I gladly met her request and pushed harder with each thrust. It was like my own personal heaven…Bella Swan's pussy would be where I would go when I died.

I grunted and pounded into her harder each time, being egged on by her moans and 'fucks' as I felt her tightening around me again. I knew she was close and I knew I couldn't hold back any longer. I pumped into her wildly and within moments I felt myself release as she followed, her eyes wild and her mouth open in a silent scream.

My arms and legs felt weak and I was worried I would fall down and smother Bella, so I rolled over pulling her along and into my chest. I stroked her damp hair from her forehead before leaning down and placing a soft kiss there. She sighed contentedly and I could tell she was just moments from falling asleep.

I hummed into her hair as her breathing evened out and the rise and fall of her chest became more pronounced. I wrapped my arms around her even tighter, knowing I had gotten exactly what I wanted.


End file.
